oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Theatre of Blood/Strategies
The Theatre of Blood is the second Raids located in Ver Sinhaza. Teleportation can only be achieved if the Verzik's crystal shard is obtained - these can be bought from the Mysterious Stranger outside for 75,000 coins. If a party member dies against a boss, they are allowed to respawn if the team defeats the boss. If the team is wiped however, they will respawn outside the Theatre and the chests outside will hold their items for 100,000 coins each. If players die elsewhere with items in the chest, the items will be lost. How to Access There are multiple ways to access Ver Sinhaza: *Drakan's medallion, a reward from A Taste of Hope, allows for instant teleportation to Ver Sinhaza. *Players can use an Ectophial to teleport to the Ectofunctus, then run all the way south or run north and pay 10,000 coins to Andras before running south. *Players can use the Minigame Teleport to go to Shades of Mort'ton, run south to Burgh De Rott (can also teleport there immediately with Morytania legs 3) and use the boat to enter Meiyerditch and run to the gate between it and Ver Sinhaza. Bosses There are several bosses encountered in the Theatre of Blood. It is a linear raid, so the bosses are always fought in the following order: *The Maiden of Sugadinti *Pestilent Bloat *Nylocas Vasilias *Sotetseg the Blood Beast *Xarpus *Verzik Vitur When each boss is killed, all team members' stats are fully restored. Every two bosses defeated will have a chest containing either supplies (consisting of a mix of mushroom potatoes, saradomin brews, super restores, stamina potions and prayer potions (an onion is possible if the player dies)), or the final rewards after defeating Lady Verzik. Maiden of Sugadinti The Maiden of Sugadinti is a static vampyre and is the first boss in the Theatre of Blood. She has multiple attacks at her disposal. Throughout the fight, she will periodically summon blood pools which leak blood - standing on these bloodied tiles will deal rapid and heavy damage, healing her for whatever damage is incurred. The blood pools should be killed. She can also throw piles of blood at specific tiles, which also deal rapid damage if stood upon. When she reaches 70, 50 and 30% of her health, she will summon 2 Nylocas Matomenos per player, which will heal her if touched. They should be frozen and quickly killed, as the amount of health they have left determine how much she heals off them for. Pestilent Bloat The Pestilent Bloat is an undead diseased abomination and the second boss in the Theatre of Blood. Players cannot tackle the abomination when it is active - if it spots players, it will send flies towards them for small but rapid damage, which can also spread to other players even if they are hiding. Players must safely kill the abomination when it is "inactive". The abomination is "inactive" for about 10 seconds. When the abomination turns active again, it will stomp the floor, causing mutilated limbs to fall from the ceiling - if hit by them (1x1 AoE), the player will take heavy damage and be stunned for several seconds. Players must continually hide from the abomination and attack it when it is inactive, it becomes inactive after 7 falling hand cycles, or 14 cycles upon reaching 50% of its health. When hiding, try to stay as far away as possible, as the abomination can and will turn around if players are too close to it. Stick to the corners as it is significantly easier to turn and avoid detection. Nylocas The Nylocas are found in the third room of the Theatre of Blood. The fight starts off with hordes of Nylocas (Toxobolos (green), Hagios (blue) and Ischyros (white) from the tunnels. Each spider is immune to damage outside of their combat style - ranged must be used against the Toxobolos, magic against the Hagios and melee against the Ischyros. The spiders come in two sizes - the small ones are level 162, while the large ones are level 260. The large ones spawn two smaller ones upon death. Initially the spiders will not change their carapace - however, they will do so as the waves deplete. As a pillar crumbles it sends stones falling on each player. If all pillars are destroyed, the team will be instantly killed. Once the horde of spiders have been cleared, Nylocas Vasilias will appear and attack the team. It is dealt with the same way as the Nylocas from before - however, if the wrong combat style is used against it, it will heal itself. Sotetseg the Blood Beast Sostetseg is a large dark beast imbued with blood, and the fourth boss in the Theatre of Blood. Use Protect from Magic against red projectiles, and Protect from Missiles against black projectiles bounced off from the main projectile - if it is not protected against, it will disable the player's overhead prayers for five seconds. Sostetseg will occasionally launch a red projectile which players must split the damage by standing within a 3x3 radius of the targeted player and prayed accordingly, as it can hit up to 115 damage if no one assists. At 66.6% and 33.3% of its health, Sostetseg will target a player and shift them into the dark realm, becoming invulnerable in the process and teleporting the other players to the other end of the room. The player in the dark realm is given a randomly generated path - this path must be followed by all players. The dark realm player follows the path and exits the realm through a portal in the other side, while players in the real world must follow the path given to the dark realm player. A red storm will appear and follow this path, damaging players if they touch it, but returns it back to its starting position. If players go off-path, they will take extremely high damage. Xarpus Xarpus is a large bat and the fifth boss in the Theatre of Blood. Xarpus is significantly weakened at the start of the fight. During the first half, green skeletons will emerge from the ground and launch projectiles to heal it - simply stand on top of them to stop them from healing Xarpus. After enough time has passed, Xarpus will fly with whatever health it has remaining. Constantly avoid the poison it splatters. When it screeches, it will stop splattering poison but instead look around the four corners. If a player attacks from a corner that Xarpus is looking at, it will retaliate back with heavy poison damage. Have a team member grab the Dawnbringer after killing Xarpus before proceeding to the final stage of the raid. Verzik Vitur Phase 1 One player starts the fight by talking to Verzik; they will also be the first Dawnbringer user. The Dawnbringer's special attack must be used to remove Verzik's shield, as all other sources of damage are greatly reduced. Each special attack cast costs 35% energy. Verzik will attack the team from her throne, shooting out blue projectiles which can be blocked by hiding behind pillars (which take the damage). Stand at least one space away from the pillar, as it will collapse and deal heavy damage to players next to it after it has taken enough hits from Verzik's attacks. Once her shield is removed, she will fly out of her throne and phase two begins. Phase 2 Verzik can launch a blue projectile that moves from player to player. Run under Verzik to destroy it. She can summon Nylocas to assist her, including Nylocas Athanatos who are her healers. They can be removed by attacking them with the combat style the other Nylocas spawns as. She can also launch projectiles at the players' positions to deal heavy damage if not avoided, and bodyslams players near her, tossing them a fair distance away and stunning them, which could be problematic if she follows up with bombs. Upon reaching 30% of her health, she periodically summon two Nylocas Matomenos which must be killed, as she will kill them off and restore health equal to the amount they had. Do not attack her while she summons them, as it will cause damage to heal her instead. Phase 3 Verzik's chains break and she lands on the floor in a vampyre-nylocas form. She can summon Nylocas to assist her and will occasionally launch webs around the arena which will bind players. If not freed by another player, the trapped player will take heavy damage. She will also prepare a powerful attack which can be protected against by standing on a tile with a yellow aura around it - each aura can only protect one player. It is weak to slash. When she reaches 20% of her hitpoints, she will yell "I'm not done with you yet!" and summon a magical pillar of fire for every player in the room, which slowly homes in on them. This must be avoided or heavy damage must be taken.